The present invention relates to novel, improved covers which keep children and others unable to appreciate the dangers from gaining access to the exposed female sockets of an electrical outlet or to a male plug mated with such a socket.
Typically, the novel protective covers disclosed herein will be employed to control access to the sockets of a wall outlet; and the principles of our invention will be developed primarily by relation to that application. It is to be understood that this is being done for the sake of convenience and clarity, however, and that this approach is not intended to limit the scope of our invention as defined in the appended claims.